The Closet of Desire
by harrys-girl-4-life
Summary: While returning from a party, Harry and Hermione stumble upon one of Hogwarts' best kept secrets. They're trapped in this Closet and they can't escape...not like they'd want to. ONE-SHOT


**Ah, how I love this couple. I really, truly cannot explain how this idea came to me, but one day it did, so I wrote it! This is probably my favorite so far, especially the Library scene (you'll know what I'm talking about once you've read it), that scene gets me every time. For these reasons, plus the fact that I haven't been getting many reviews lately, I'm really hoping to get at least 10 reviews on this. Maybe I'm hoping for too much, but I think y'all can pull through for me! ;)**

**As always, I take requests. :)**

**Love,**

**harrys-girl-4-life**

* * *

><p>"Some party tonight, huh, Harry?" Hermione whispered as they quietly padded their way down the corridor.<p>

"Yeah, 'Mione, it's pretty great to be back at Hogwarts, even if it is to finish our seventh year. I really missed this place," Harry replied, smiling at his long time friend.

"I did too, though I'm glad we took some time off so you could save the world from doom and despair," Hermione teased, giggling as the Firewhiskey she'd drunk swirled through her system.

Harry blushed and chuckled along with her, but didn't reply as he busied himself checking the Marauder's Map for unwanted visitors. He and Hermione were headed back to the common room after a 'welcome back' party in the Room of Requirement. Usually it wouldn't have been a problem, but tonight Harry didn't have his invisibility cloak with him. He'd given it to Ron, who was delivering a couple of younger Hufflepuffs to their dormitory. It had seemed like a logical thing to do at the time, only now Harry and Hermione were left without cover of any kind as they walked, somewhat unsteadily, back to the Gryffindor common room.

"You're just happy to be back with Ginny," Hermione teased, still giggling as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"You know I am, though it's not like you and Ron are any different," he shot back playfully, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "You two have been practically attached at the hip for the last few months, ever since..." he trailed off as he discovered a rapidly moving dot coming straight for the corridor the happy, equally tipsy friends were currently walking down. "Oh, shit!"

"What?" Hermione queried, thoroughly confused.

"Someone's coming!" Harry informed her, quickly clearing the map, folding it, and shoving it in his pocket. "Run!"

He grabbed her hand and together they took off down the corridor, careening around corners and speeding down hallways, trying to escape without being caught.

"Harry, we need a place to hide!" Hermione exclaimed.

Just then, Harry spotted an elaborate, but very old looking door. It was deep red and there was a strange plaque over the doorway, but he didn't really care about plaques at this point.

"Quick, Hermione, in here!" He whispered urgently, wrenching the door open. Little did he know, the Closet they were about to enter was an enchanted Closet, and all who entered had merely sixty seconds to exit the closet before the enchantments took hold of them.

Neither of them knew this, however, and as soon as Harry had pulled Hermione inside and the door clicked shut, their time to escape started ticking down.

_Sixty...fifty-nine...fifty-eight..._

Within seconds of the two friends shutting the Closet door, the tight voice of Minerva McGonagall could be heard conversing with the annoying wheeze of Argus Filch as their footsteps approached rapidly.

"I thought you said there were students about, Argus!" McGonagall was saying, sounding exasperated.

_Forty-five...forty-four...forty-three..._

"There, there were!" Filch stammered.

"Well I certainly don't see any, so I will be retiring to my chambers, thank you very much," the Headmistress replied sharply, just before she could be heard marching away. Muttering under his breath, Filch also shuffled off, presumably to find his cat, Mrs. Norris.

_Thirty-two...thirty-one...thirty...  
><em>  
>"Oh, thank goodness," Hermione breathed, leaning against the wall.<p>

"Yeah, I thought we were done for," Harry agreed, leaning tiredly against the wall across from her and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

_Twenty-five...twenty-four...twenty-three..._

"It's a good thing you didn't lend Ron the map, too!" Hermione said breathlessly, fanning herself with her hand.

"No kidding! We'd have been caught and slaughtered for sure."

Seventeen...sixteen...fifteen...

"I certainly don't need the wrath of McGonagall upon me! She's more than a little frightening."

"You don't have to tell me that," Harry agreed, laughing. "That time in Second Year when she caught me by Justin's petrified body...I was the one who was really petrified!"

_Ten...nine...eight..._

"That was an eventful year, that's for sure." Hermione replied looking around them for the first time. It was really a very strange Closet, no brooms or mops, like there were in the others, instead there was simply one oversized couch sitting against the wall.

_Seven...six..five..._

"Well, this certainly isn't like any other broomcloset I've ever been in before," Hermione mused aloud.

_Four...three..._

"And just how many broomclosets have you been in, Hermione Granger?" Harry teased good-naturedly.

_Two...one..._

Just like that, their time for escape had passed. The two friends were now fully under the enchantments of The Closet of Desire, with no way to escape. While the door to the Closet never actually locked from the inside, no one ever tried to leave. It never even occurred to them. The magic of the Closet was much too strong for mere humans to resist, as it seeped into their minds and modified their memories.

Within a split second, the entire atmosphere of the tiny room had changed, along with the minds of the two people inside it. Their young brains, already a bit addled from the Firewiskey they'd had, were now being taken over by the Closet's magic.

"More than you'd think," Hermione replied, surprising even herself with not only her suggestive answer, but the deeper, sexier voice that it had been presented in. She pressed herself against the cool wall as the temperature in the tiny room seemed to shoot up three hundred degrees.

"Mmm...is that so?" Harry asked, his voice also deeper and his emerald green eyes suddenly darker as he raked them over her body, his breath catching in his throat as he took in the sight of her heaving breasts as she panted.

Suddenly, it was as if they were being flooded with memories, however, these were not their true memories. The Closet was taking over their real memories and modifying them into false ones. They stared at each other intensely as they both thought back to their travels the previous year, searching for Horcruxes.

In reality, after Ron had left, Harry's nightmares had intensified until he woke screaming and sobbing in the middle of the night, to find Hermione slipping into bed beside him. She had cradled him in her arms and planted chaste kisses all over his face as he laid his head down on her chest and continued to cry, until eventually they drifted off to sleep, clinging to each other with all they had.

For the Closet, however, reality simply wouldn't do. Instead of a nightmare, Harry had awoken from an intensely sexual dream, only to wake find a completely naked Hermione straddling his hips and kissing him awake. With a groan, he flipped her over and kissed her roughly before they continued on into any number of sexual acts. Even now, as he stared at Hermione, the only thing he could think about was her beautiful body underneath his and the blood rushing to his groin.

It was as if no one else even existed, he certainly didn't have a girlfriend named Ginny, who most definitely was not the younger sister of Hermione's boyfriend, Ron. Logical thought was gone, their minds were now completely and utterly controlled by the Closet.

"I want you so bad," they said in unison, undressing each other mentally as they groped each other with their eyes. They froze for a moment as their eyes met in an intense gaze before they lurched toward each other, grabbing each other roughly as their lips met with blazing passion and heat.

Their tongues battled fiercely as Harry shrugged out of his school robes, then rid Hermione of hers, as both let their hands roam freely wherever they liked. Without any warning, Harry suddenly grabbed two fistfuls of Hermione's shirt and pulled, ripping the front open and scattering buttons everywhere as he pulled it off her arms. Pausing for only a moment to stare openly at her heaving breasts, Harry kicked off his shoes and socks and allowed Hermione to start impatiently undoing the tiny buttons down the front of his shirt. He ran his Quidditch roughened hands up her sides and over the thin lace of her bra, gently massaging her breasts as she gasped and tried to undo the last few buttons.

Harry's arousal was quite literally tenting the front of his school trousers, and it was all he could do to simply groan and not to thrust his hips into Hermione's hand as it lightly brushed his erection in her quest to rid him of his shirt. She too kicked off her shoes and stockings as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and started running her fingers over his toned chest and abdomen, now and then tweaking one of his nipples as she explored him with her hands. Harry started kissing her neck, sucking and nibbling on the most sensitive areas as he playfully pinched her ass, then ran his hands up her back and popped the clasp on her bra. Quickly, he threw it across the small room and took her breasts in his hands, nipping at the sensitive flesh right below her ear as he pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers before flicking his tongue over them and sucking on each one, in turn.

"Ahh! Oh my God, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes fluttering shut and her hand gripping the back of his head.

Harry growled in response, a fierce sound that rippled through Hermione's body and sent quivers of desire straight between her already wet thighs, then grabbed her by the waist and shoved her roughly against the wall. He captured her lips once again in a bruising kiss, using one hand to play with her breasts while the other tried to unzip her uniform skirt. Hermione moaned into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip as she reached between then and began undoing his belt. Harry finally managed to get Hermione's skirt unzipped and removed, right as she pushed his trousers off of him, deliberately palming his rock hard erection as she did so. Harry moaned and pressed his bare chest to hers, relishing the feel of their hot, naked flesh pressed together, their sexes separated only by a very thin layer of clothing. Hermione grabbed Harry's ass with both hands and pulled him closer still, grinding her hips against his as roughly as possible.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" He gasped, bucking his hips into hers. Never had he been so aroused in his entire life, never before had every single sensation and touch been so intensified, so electric that he could scarcely breathe.

Hermione responded by rubbing him through his boxers, drawing a string of curses from his lips as his hands flew to her hips. Hooking his thumbs in the sides of her panties, he pulled them down her long legs and she kicked them off, glad to finally be rid of the last of her clothing. He kissed his way back up her body, swirling his tongue around her bellybutton and nipping at her sensitive nipples, slowly running a hand up her thigh before slipping a finger between her dripping folds. He continued to worship her breasts with his mouth as he added another finger and began pumping them in and out of her steadily.

"Ohhh God, Harry. Yes...just like that!" Hermione gasped and moaned as he continued to pump in and out of her, her intentions to rid him of his boxers now forgotten as the sensations from his fingers took over and her climax rapidly approached. Never had she felt such intense pleasure before, her entire body was a live wire, responsive only to him. Harry dropped to his knees and dragged his tongue up each of her thighs, in turn, licking up the juices that were running down them before flicking his tongue over her clit. Her hands flew to his head as he licked and sucked on her clit, his fingers still pumping rapidly.

"Ahhh shit...oh God...Harry...I can't...I'm going to...ohh God..." Hermione thrashed under his ministrations, her babbling nearly incoherent as she teetered on the edge. Harry nibbled on her clit and sucked hard, pounding his fingers into her until she came, tensing up and crying out his name. After a few moments, she relaxed and her head dropped back against the wall while she tried to catch her breath. Her knees started giving out on her, but Harry had stood up and he caught her, holding her upright and close to him.

"That...was incredible..." she panted, looking up at him as he licked her juices from her fingers. He kissed her in reply and groaned as her hip brushed against his achingly hard erection. Hermione gently spun the two of them so that Harry was the one with his back to the wall, then rubbed him through his boxers before pulling them off of him and wrapping her small hand around his engorged cock.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry moaned as she began to stroke him, trying to keep from thrusting into her hand. He failed, however, when she nipped at the hollow of his throat, then rubbed her thumb over his tip and up the slit. He moaned loudly and his hips bucked into her hand, urging her to stroke him faster. She did so, nibbling down his collarbone and twisting her wrist as she continued to stroke him faster and faster.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, his hips bucking into her hand again. "You're...ohh...I'm not going...to last very long..." he growled through clenched teeth.

He looked down at her to find her sliding to her knees. She smirked and winked at him before wrapping her hot mouth around him and sucking gently. He gasped loudly as his eyes clenched shut and his head hit the wall with a loud thud. His hands knotted themselves in her hair as she began bobbing up and down on his cock, attempting to hold his hips against the wall. Try as he might, he could not control the thrusting of his hips as her mouth drove him past the point of all reason. The way she licked and sucked and slurped and scraped her teeth over him...he thought he would die from sheer pleasure.

"Oh, God...oh fuck...I'm gonna..." Harry babbled as she scraped her teeth over him before taking him all back in again and letting him hit the back of her throat. "Oh shit...I'm cumming, 'Mione...I'm gonna cum...oh my God..."

Hermione pulled back, swirling her tongue around his tip before bobbing back down and letting him hit the back of her throat, sucking hard and swallowing to add to the pressure around his member.

"Fuck, Hermione!" Harry cried out as he came, his entire body tensing up and convulsing as his orgasm washed over him and he shot stream after stream of cum down Hermione's slender throat. She swallowed the last of it, then worked her way back up by licking, sucking, and nibbling up Harry's body, kissing him firmly on the mouth once she got there.

As his tongue slipped inside her mouth he realized he could taste himself on her tongue. He groaned and grabbed her tightly, picking her up so that she was forced to wrap her legs around his hips. He walked them over to the couch let her pull him down on top of her, sucking on one of her creamy breasts as she wrapped her hand around his rapidly hardening cock.

"Gods, you're delicious," he growled, running his hands up her thighs and stomach, then massaging her breasts before again latching his mouth onto one of them.

"Ohh...oh Merlin," she moaned, her grip on his cock tightening as he sucked and nipped at her nipples, pinching and twisting with his fingers whichever one his mouth wasn't on.

"Fuck, Hermione...I want you so much..." Harry growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He was achingly hard again and so desperately needed to be inside her.

"God, yes...please Harry. Just fuck me...now. I need you inside me right now," Hermione moaned, grabbing his arms.

Awaiting no further pleading or urging, Harry wasted no time in positioning himself at her entrance. Grabbing her hips tightly, he thrust all the way into her, as deep as he could possibly go.

"Ohhh shit...you're so damn tight, 'Mione," he groaned through clenched teeth.

"Go...move...do something!" Hermione gasped, her fingernails digging into Harry's arms.

Their lips meeting, Harry started pounding into her forcefully as they snogged, moaning into each other's mouths and grabbing at anything their hands could reach. Faster and harder he went as they approached their second orgasms of the night, his thrusts becoming progressively more erratic as he tried to fend off his impending climax.

"I'm so close...I'm right on the edge," he gasped after a few moments at his bruising pace, gripping her hips tightly.

"Me...me too," Hermione panted, her fingernails scratching across his back.

Harry sucked on her neck and slid his hand between them to toy with her clit, still pounding erratically into her as hard and deep as he could.

"Oh God, Harry, I'm..." she gasped, her back arching off the sofa. "Oh my God...Harry!"

"Hermione!"

Hermione's walls tightened impossibly around him and with one final thrust, Harry came hard, the edges of his vision going white as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

"Bloody fucking hell," he gasped, collapsing on top of her in complete exhaustion.

"I must agree wholeheartedly," she replied, panting.

Harry chuckled weakly as he held her tightly to him, turning them on their sides so that they were still facing each other. Hermione laid her head down on his chest and within moments they were asleep, Harry's now flaccid cock still inside her.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Harry awoke with a gasp, his hips thrusting into what he expected to be empty air, instead he just managed to force himself ever deeper into Hermione's tight heat.<p>

"Mmm...Harry, what a delicious way to wake up," Hermione moaned sleepily.

Harry replied by kissing her full lips gently before she pulled away with a gasp.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, gently sliding out of her and sitting up.

"Oh my God, Harry! We...we had sex!" She gasped, looking stricken.

"Well yeah, it appears to be so," Harry replied amusedly before freezing in horror as he realized what they had done. "Oh my God...oh my God...I fucked my best mate's girl...I cheated on my best mate's sister! Oh my God, I fucked my best friend's girlfriend!"

"Oh my God, Harry. How did we get here? Where the hell are we?" Hermione looked around frantically, hoping to find something to answer her questions.

"I fucked my best mate's girlfriend," Harry repeated, his features frozen in shock.

"Harry...Harry! Snap out of it! Something isn't right here," Hermione said suspiciously, grabbing his arm.

"Of course something isn't right! We're dating other people! We're dating other people but we still shagged...and worse still, it was the best goddamn shag I've ever had!" Harry groaned, his head dropping onto the back of the sofa.

"It was the best goddamn shag I've ever had!" Hermione repeated in agreement, one of her hands still gripping his bicep, the other now slowly moving around his chest.

"Wait, really?" Harry asked, trailing his fingers up her sides.

"No doubt...nothing's ever felt like that before, never," Hermione answered honestly, inching closer to him and eyeing him up. "What about you, you really mean it?"

"Oh, fuck yeah," Harry said, meeting her lips with his. They snogged roughly for a few minutes before pulling back for air.

"Oh my God, we need to get out of here," Hermione groaned.

"I don't want to," Harry complained, hugging her naked body tightly to him and kissing her neck.

Hermione moaned in response but still pulled away.

"I need answers. Now," she said, grabbing Harry's boxers and tossing them to him. She then pulled on his school shirt, buttoning it most of the way up and rolling up her sleeves before grabbing their wands and the Marauder's Map and banishing the rest of their clothes to their respective dormitories. "No one's awake but us, and we're going to the library."

Normally, Harry would have protested at her mention of the library, but now, as she intertwined their fingers and led him out of the strange Closet, he didn't mind one bit. He was too busy trying to keep his ornery dick from responding to all the scenarios running through his head, most of which were related to doing very dirty, naughty things to this beautiful creature in the library.

In what seemed like no time, they had reached the library and were now deep in the Restricted section. Harry sat quietly against the bookshelves, staring at Hermione as she selected a number of very large, very old looking books and set them down next to him.

"This is really big," Harry said softly, indicating one of the books and pulling her down into his lap.

"I could say that about something else, and that's why we're here," she replied playfully. Harry replied by nipping at her neck, drawing a gasp from her as she tried to focus on flipping through the pages of the book in her lap.

Many stolen kisses, giant books, and roaming hands later, Hermione found it.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed, pointing to the picture of a dark red door with a strange plaque hung over the doorframe.

"What exactly is it?" Harry asked, flicking her earlobe with his tongue.

"It's called the 'Closet of Desire'." Hermione replied before beginning to read to him from the book. "The Closet of Desire is a little known place. Buried deep within the winding halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Closet was created by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself, back when he was a teenager. The Closet's name is very similar to a certain Mirror of Erised, and Dumbledore had assured us that this is very intentional."

"When two people enter the Closet, they have only sixty seconds to exit before the enchantments kick in and they are rendered powerless by the Closet's magic. Not literally powerless, of course, but close enough to it. Once a minute has gone, the Closet permeates its victims' brains, taking any memories they have with this person, any memories at all, and modifying them into false sexual encounters. The door locks from the outside, so that people cannot intrude, but it never locks from the inside. The Closet then inspires a wave of carnal lust so strong that any mortal is powerless to its strength. The magic does relent easily, but only after it's victims have experienced at least two orgasms each. The Closet's enchantments are also said to be stronger on those who already have feelings (whether they be lust or love, it matters not) toward each other.'"

"So that's what happened to us," Hermione panted as Harry continued massaging her breasts through the thin shirt.

"Originally, yes. Now I just can't keep my fucking hands off of you," Harry replied, pinching her hardened nipple and grinding his hips against her ass.

"Oh God," Hermione moaned, the forgotten book falling from her hands as her head fell backwards onto his shoulder. "Harry, this is wrong."

"A small part of me knows that, the rest of me just wants to be inside you again," He replied through clenched teeth, grinding his hardened member against her. He tried not to focus on the fact that the only thing keeping him from being inside her was the thin fabric of his boxers, but since she wasn't wearing any knickers, he could feel her moisture seeping though the front of his boxers, and that was making things even more difficult.

"Oh my God, I want you so bad!" Hermione moaned as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

"Not as bad as I want you," Harry growled.

Hermione took matters into her own hands, quite literally, and reached underneath her until she found the small button on the front of his boxers. Quickly she unbuttoned it and freed him before positioning herself so that as she slowly lowered herself into his lap again, he slid deep inside of her.

"Ohh fuck, Hermione," he moaned, his hips bucking up into her. Hermione began raising and lowering her hips steadily, sliding him in and out of her in such a delicious way that she never wanted it to stop. They tried (not altogether successfully) to remain very quiet, so as not to risk waking anyone. Within a few minutes Harry was cumming deep inside her as her walls spasmed around his thick cock.

"D'you think maybe it's true? What they said about the effects in the Closet being stronger if you already had feelings for the person?" Harry panted.

"Probably," Hermione replied, not turning around as she leaned back against his chest. "Why, did you go in there with pre-existing feelings for me?"

"Well...I'm not in love with you, but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about you. I've secretly wanted you for years...you're just so damned sexy and fuckable. I've always wondered what it'd be like to have sex with you and now I know, it's bloody fantastic," he answered honestly.

"God, it's been the same way for me. I think now we have a bad case of 'Now that we've started, it feels so goddamn good that we can't seem to stop!', because I can't even begin to stop wanting you!" She turned to face him as she said this, running her hands down his chest and along his hardening cock.

He moaned at her touch, then stilled her hands.

"I say we write our significant others a couple notes and explain that we're not feeling very well...since the party, or something, and that they shouldn't expect to see us tomorrow, then we go directly to the Room of Requirement where I know for a fact there is a very large, fluffy bed just waiting for us," he proposed, squeezing her breasts as he did so.

"Sounds brilliant, only I feel really guilty about this," Hermione hesitated.

"I have a way for us to kind of make up for it...at least to the universe…or something. We use the Closet for a good cause," Harry suggested.

"How?" She queried.

With a mischievous grin, Harry told her his idea, which she agreed to wholeheartedly. They sent off a couple notes to Ginny and Ron, then ran off to the Room of Requirement, where they didn't have to keep their hands off each other or try to stop wanting each other.

The next evening, they emerged and put their plan into effect. Harry and Hermione managed to trick Neville and Luna into hiding in the Closet while they allegedly hid in a nearby one, waiting for some teacher to pass. In reality, they all but shoved Neville and Luna inside, then waited with bated breath to see if they escaped or not. More than a minute later they were beginning to think that their master plan had failed, when suddenly there was a loud thud and the door rattled rather violently as someone was presumably shoved up against it. Satisfied with their work, but not at all in their desire for each other, they stole away once more to the Room of Requirement.

In the years to come, Harry and Hermione both let very happy lives with their respective spouses and families. Neither ever spoke about what had happened that weekend, but any time they were ever at Hogwarts, whether it be for a Quidditch game or a graduation, they would always find time to steal away to that Closet that had brought them together so many years ago.


End file.
